


不负

by HyukeeeHae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 不正直法医赫&面具杀手海闷骚宠溺赫&敏感傲娇海





	不负

**Author's Note:**

> 不正直法医赫&面具杀手海  
> 闷骚宠溺赫&敏感傲娇海

              三  
行驶的车速替李赫宰表达出了内心欲望的急切，偏偏旁边那人还不知死活的在他腿间那个区域游走，如愿以偿的听到他粗重的喘息后还时不时的发出得逞般的笑声。  
真他妈是个杀手，占据着我的心还掌控着我的欲望。  
终于到了家里，灯都来不及开，脱掉西装外套松开领带后，就把李东海压到墙上开始脱掉他的毛衣，没有耐心解开裤扣干脆蛮力的撕扯开然后粗暴的褪下。李东海也不甘示弱的伸手去掉他的领带和衣物。两个人边动作边走进房间。  
漆黑的房子里两个男人带着强烈欲望的粗喘声和亲吻声显得格外清晰。  
"我一个杀手凭什么让你上我？这次让我来上你。"被推倒在床上后，李东海带着不满起身，阻止他压上来，并且企图伸手掰李赫宰的肩膀把他翻到身下。  
在黑暗中格外敏感的李赫宰一个偏身躲过他的手，并顺力抓住他的手把人掀翻在床上，然后立刻双手撑在他的脑袋两边，把人笼罩在他的身体之内。  
"刚才不是你说的，想上你就直说吗？那我现在直接的告诉你，我要上你。"然后右手伸长，把一旁的床头灯打开，瞬间照亮了两个人交叠的身体。  
"不仅要上你，我还要开着灯，看着你被我上。"  
李东海被他的动作搞的一时发愣，又被他的话堵的哑口无言。一个心气不顺，发泄似的把附在身上的那人使劲勾下来，啃咬着他的嘴唇。  
李赫宰顺着他的动作低头，也毫不怜惜的用力回吻，嘴巴一点一点往下，惩罚般的啃咬他白皙的脖颈，留下一个个深红发紫的痕迹。  
随着他有些粗暴的动作，李东海有些控制不住的轻声呻吟，他也毫不掩饰，甚至故意放大声音，在他的耳边加重喘息。身下时不时的挺起轻蹭他的身体，曲起膝盖轻轻摩擦他的腿间。  
"嘶…"李赫宰被他的动作撩得呼吸错乱，倒吸一口冷气，而后狠恶的用牙齿磨咬了他胸前的那一点，感受到他瞬间软掉的身体和口中的惊呼，调笑似的看着他，"怎么，舒服吗？"  
李东海没有因为他的调笑而害羞，反而一脸魅惑的迎着他的眼睛挑衅，"你觉得就这程度，我会舒服吗？"  
"轰"的一下，李赫宰的脑子里仿佛有一个定时炸弹炸裂，把他的意志炸得四分五裂。  
这是在跟他较什么劲，永远都输的一败涂地。  
从枕下拿出来一支润滑剂，挤出来一半在手心里，把身体横在他腿间。李东海也配合的圈住他细窄的腰间，却仍然惹火般的用两个小腿在他腰后蹭来蹭去。  
被他的动作磨的再也没有任何耐心，沾着润滑液的手指直接伸进去两根，这也使腰后作乱的小腿瞬间僵住。  
感受到了他的不适，李赫宰轻轻附身轻吻他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，手下也不停的继续工作。  
李东海勾紧他的腰身，呼吸渐渐变得更加沉重，微张的嘴唇发出细碎的呻吟。感觉差不多了，便又开始勾身上那个人。微微抬手捏住了那人胸前的凸起，然后故作喘息不止的给他说话，"赫…工作做的…很不错…嘛…"  
李赫宰咬紧牙关，一个挺身进入了他，然后不给他一丝喘息便开始发狠的动作。  
"你他妈就是欠教育。"  
被他突然的动作搞的有些措手不及，但也在意料之中。伸手勾紧他的脖子，身上配合他的动作，身体上的契合让两个人都忘乎所以，沉浸在这美妙的欢爱之中。  
感觉到身下人即将到达顶峰，李赫宰才突然想到这次做爱的目的。稍稍稳住欲望和呼吸后，猛然停下动作。  
突然停止的动作使李东海迷乱又享受的眼神带了一丝不耐和不解，"你干什么？"  
男人的眼神突然变得严肃，审问般的看着他，"你怀疑我是吗？"  
本身动作停下就使他热烈的欲望戛然而止，这突然转变的气氛又让李东海有些发懵，一时没有回答他。  
李赫宰也并没有打算听他的回答，挺腰身下狠厉一顶，听到身下人的喘息后带着威胁告诉他，"以后再敢怀疑我，我做死你。"  
总算是明白过来他在说什么，虽然心虚而且此时的处境位于下风，但强烈的自尊心促使他硬撑着顶撞他。  
"我还想说你再被别人看上让人随便勾引我做死你呢。老子愿意被你上是因为老子爱你，别忘了老子是干什么的。"  
听到他突然的表白，李赫宰心头一热，微微勾了一下嘴角。没有说话，继续身下的动作，房间里再次响起了身体碰撞和激烈的喘息声。  
在两个人同时到达巅峰之后，李赫宰闭眼伏在李东海的身上，感受高潮的余韵，在他身体上感受他剧烈的呼吸和心脏的跳动。  
"面具杀手，我不会负你。"  
稍稍缓解后，李赫宰看着他清亮的眼睛，包含着承诺，对他说。他知道李东海杀的那个人让他感到不安了，这是自己的错。  
心里被他真挚的眼神所打动，嘴上却依旧不认账，"别整的老子跟个女人似的，做完了这事给我说这些？"  
李赫宰也毫不意外他的反应，低头与他温柔的唇舌交番后，用嘴唇轻轻摩挲着他的嘴唇，"那我以后，天天给你说。"  
李东海没有说话，但慢慢变弯的眼睛，和缓缓上扬的嘴角，诉说了他所有的内心。   
表面淡然如云，其实李赫宰对李东海在意至极，并且把人的性格情绪都摸的通透，用自己的方式来安抚这人，告诉他自己只爱他一个人。正如李东海表面是狠厉绝情的杀手，其实也是个内心敏感又缺乏安全感的男孩。


End file.
